A Fond Farewell
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: It's the day that Rin is set to leave for Australia, and he wants to say goodbye to Haruka one last time.


It was invigorating, honestly, being in the water. Having it all around him, running over every part of his body, surrounding him, comforting him. If he had a choice, he'd spend whole weeks in the water, just swimming and swimming until his body was worn out and tired, and even then he'd just keep going. But there was always a reason he had to get out. Pool was closing, Nagisa dragged him out to go and run around or…

"Haruka!" a familiar voice shouted. Directing his eyes upward, he met the violet-red eyes of Rin, smiling so widely, he could see the extra-sharp points teeth of his poking out. That had always been so abnormal to him, honestly. Normal teeth are blunt, not sharp enough to draw blood on the first bite (he only knew this because they'd gotten into a few little scuffles once or twice and…well…Rin was a dirty fighter.) Swimming to the edge, he rested his arms on the side, looking up.

"What do you want?" he asked, in the same deadpan as always. Rin's smile, if possible, grew wider, and he chuckled.

"Well, I figured you and I could hang out for a little before I left!"

"Aren't you leaving in an around hour?" Haruka questioned.

"Well…Yeah…But, still, you're one of my best friends, and I figured I'd get a little time with my best friend before I left."

Haru sighed, thinking it over for a moment. It wouldn't kill him, right? His shoulders slumped and, if it was possible, Rin's smile grew wider.

Around a half hour later, the two of them sat on that wall, in the same spot where Haru had agreed to swim with Rin…for the last time…That still hurt him. Haru wouldn't admit it, but even the thought of Rin leaving left a hollow ache in his chest. It hurt, and he didn't like it. He wanted it to go away. So, his immediate solution was to put it off. He didn't think about how Rin would be leaving soon. He just carried on like normal…but here they sat.

While Haru was content to simply sit, Rin paced up and down the wall, arms stretched out to keep his balance. Every now and then, Haru would notice his foot slip to the side, or his little wobble, and felt himself want to scoot a little farther away, in case Rin did actually fall, and fell on him. But he remained glued to his spot.

"So, Haru, I think I'll be coming back to Japan for vacations. Do you want to meet up here again, and race, just to see who's getting better?" Rin suggested, wanting to break the awkward silence between them. Haru shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." he muttered.

Rin stopped, frowning. Then, he threw his hands up, sighing. "You're impossible sometimes!"

Haruka looked over with a raised eyebrow. Rin continued to grumble and rant about how it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, or if he was happy, or sad, or what. And he still kept pacing. And, in his distraction, he tripped…falling right into Haru, just like he'd expected. Their foreheads knocked together, and both let out an exclamation of pain, going to grab at their bruises tightly.

"Watch where you're…" Haru started, but once he'd raised his head, his voice stopped, caught in his throat.

He and Rin were practically nose to nose. They stared for a long moment, violet-red eyes holding blue, a silent exchange between them. Eventually though, Rin coughed and backed away. As he did this, the car horn beeped out front, and he sighed. They both stood up, glancing at the front of the building, where Rin's parents were waiting in the car.

The redhead smiled sadly. "So, I guess this is goodbye…" he stuck his hand out for Haru to shake, and Haru just found himself standing there. Just as he began to reach his hand out, he saw something…snap in Rin's eyes, and felt his arms wrap around him. "Goodbye Haru. I'll see you and Nagisa and Makoto as soon as possible, okay?" he choked out, and god was he crying?

Haru hugged back tightly, before they broke apart. Before either of them could say anything else, Rin's parents honked the horn again, louder this time, and Rin turned, darting off. As he watched the car pull away, he reached up to his cheek, feeling a slight dampness touch his fingers. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

"Goodbye, Rin."

* * *

eeeeeeeeeee i hoped you all enjoyed!

review and favorite if you liked it, please and thank you~


End file.
